What Might Have Been
by LadyBubble
Summary: Just something I wrote to get my head arround a bigger storythat I am working on. A story about finding, loving and loosing and a little hope. Rated M just to be carefull. let me know what you think.


This is my first try at a fanfiction. It's just a little ficlet that is an idea for a larger story. Yes i know it needs work.

disclaimer I don't own them. _I_ wish I did. Just playing with them a bit.

What might have been

The view from the shuttle port was perfect. Standing in front of the observation window watching shuttles take off was Duo Maxwell. He didn't actually see anything he was so lost in his memories.

Meeting him in a club on a colony. Spending the night dancing and drinking. Blurry images of bodies swaying in time, hands wandering, hips grinding, kisses oh so demanding kisses leading to a hotel suite. Clothing was lost skin against skin taking each other to new heights. Waking together only to start again. It seemed like years together but was only a matter of days learning everything they could about each other. It almost ended right there at the end of hero yui's gun as he woke one morning with his lover. Surrounding the bed were the other four pilots guns raised and pointing at his lover.

He could laugh now at that memory. The endless questioning and threats. They wouldn't let up until he finally said the right thing.

Guys after everything I've been through on my own and everything we've survived together do you really think I'd betray you like that? I'm Duo Maxwell I run, I hide, but I never lie. I've lost too many families to lose this one you are my brothers in everything but blood.

That seemed to do it they left us alone after that.

"So you're a gundam pilot."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I knew who you were but I couldn't help myself. I fell in love with you."

He felt arms come around d his waist and he was pulled against the larger body of his lover.

"I fell for you as well. Don't leave."

It started again from there. A whirlwind courtship between battles and missions fleeting bits of time spent together. The end of the war was getting closer battles fiercer one last call came through.

"Gather your companions and meet me at these co ordinates bring a ring. Two days my love."

He spent those two days working frantically a bolt from deathscythe was transformed into a simple ring formed like a braid.

Nothing was said as they approached the bridge of the peacemillion as a unit. He was there standing next to Howard. They clasped hands facing each other no questions were asked no answers given. Surrounded by crewmates and friends Howard began. "Dearly beloved" everyone was smiling even Heero. I do's were exchanged along with rings, paperwork was signed and they were gone from the bridge to spend the night together.

He closed his eyes to savour the memory of prying each other out of flight suits, the tumble of limbs into the bed. The taste of his lover the feel of strong hands all over him, stretching him and being filled.

"Oh gods I love you."

"Never going to let you go."

"Mine."

"Yours."

"Always."

Waking in each other arms knowing it was for forever as soon as the war ended.

"I had these made one for you and one for me. Just in case."

In his hands were two round hair clasps made of metal one said Maxwell the other peacecraft.

"If anything happens to you I will use this one"

He picked up the Maxwell one

"I will clamp it onto my hair and cut it off so that a piece of me goes with you and I will change my last name to yours." Duo looked at the round clasp and picked it up he put it in the thigh pocket of his flight suit.

" It's a promise then. Just in case."

One last kiss was all they had time for in the middle of the flight deck. A caress of a cheek and he was striding to his suit. Blonde hair flowing behind him.

"02 LETS GO!"

"Yeah I'm coming.."

It was over the war was over. Interviews were given, pictures taken. Peace talks were taking place on the mo2 satellite. Duo and wefei were acting as guards for the delegates on the bridge.

Hero yui walked into the room still in his flight suit. Duo stood up and walked toward his best friend with a hopeful look on his face.

"I'm sorry duo. We've looked for days he's gone. You saw the explosion. There is no way he survived. "

"No..NOO!"

Tears rolled from his eyes as he hung his head. His hands were shaking as he reached into his thigh pocket to retrieve his hair clip. He held it in front of himself.

Help me Heero

The room was quiet as heero clipped it on duos braid at the back of his neck where it met his shoulder. WuFei came forward with his katanna . it was over in a few seconds and his remaining hair flowed around his face. He removed his half fingered gloves so everyone could see the ring on his finger. Duo presented his braid to lady une with both hands.

"When you find him please bury this with him I'm trusting you to do this."

"I'd be honoured. Who was your husband?"

"Milliardo Peacecraft."

A year had come and gone with another brief battle. His husband was alive but did not remember anything, not even his own name.

Finally able to see past the memories he watched as Mill stepped onto the shuttle that would take him to mars. The shuttle taxied away from the view port. Heero was behind him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Ready to go Duo?"

"Yeah let's go."

"You know he'll be safer there. They even let him pick his own new name. Mill Maxwell."

Duo smiled so there was hope after all. Someday


End file.
